The Drug Deal
"Acid? I'll take that! My dick is totally gonna shrink, man." -Selling the acid to drug dealer, Chad. '''The Drug Deal '''is the second mission of Grand Theft Auto: Summerfield City. This mission features the drug dealing feature, teaching the player on how to buy and sell drugs. Reward: $50 Unlocked by: My Beautiful Prison Unlocks: No Tanks for the Memories Location: Carlson, Flintwood Mission Description Jack calls Mark to explain that if they want to survive in the city, they have to begin a life of crime, such as drug dealing, jacking cars, and various crimes. Jack gives his cousin some acid, and tells where the dealer is located. Meanwhile, Mark buys some weed at a low price. Post-Mission Phone Call '''Jack: '''Cousin, need to tell you something. '''Mark: '''What is it, Jack? '''Jack: '''You know that we live in a bad part of town? '''Mark: '''Of course In this area: gangsters think they are "tough" so they street fight and knock the hell out the victim, a man got stabbed over a pair of sunglasses down the street, well - you know the damn drill. '''Jack: '''Well, if we want to survive, we gotta begin a life of crime. You know, get in trouble with the pigs, jack cars, beat the shit outta prostitutes, kill, and rob. Anything to get out of serious trouble. Now listen, we can also start drug dealing. '''Mark: '''Hmmm, seems fair enough. '''Jack: '''I know a drug dealer named Chad is literally craving for acid. Go to your crib, open the stash box, and collect the acid. The dealer is located at Carlson. '''Jack: '''A further dealer by the name Max, is selling weed at low, insane prices. He's located at Lake Forest Park. Good luck, kiddo. '''Mark: '''Thanks for the information, cousin. See you later. Walkthrough The mission starts with an automatic phone call; Jack explaining if they want to stay out of serious trouble they need to start a life of crime, and that Mark should get interested in drug dealing. He knows two dealers and tells his cousin where they're located at. Proceed to your safehouse and go inside the entrance. Once inside, walk over to the red stash box. There has to be an acid in there, so collect it. Head on over to the jetty tracked down at Carlson, and encounter Chad. Go to the "Sell" section, and give him the Acid. Once you sell it, you'll earn $25. Chad takes the acid, and is delighted. He warns Mark that drugs are illegal in Summerfield City, and many bums are getting arrested for it. He tells that sometimes, deals can be a bust. When the deal is over, you should receive a text message from dealer Max. He is selling weed at a low price, so make your way to Lake Forest Park. Encounter him, and go to the "Buy" section. Purchase the cocaine (which costs $15), and exit. When finished, the cops will bust your deal and you'll get an automatic 2 stars. The in-game help will teach you about wanted levels, and how to lose them. Advance to your safehouse, and stash the coke in the stash box. Then, exit the apartment. Mission Complete.